Ryatroxos
|image = |creator = Nrex117|elements = |weaknesses = (Enraged only)|habitats = Scorched Plateau, Primeval Coastline, Jurassic Frontier, Primal Forest, Misty Peaks, Heaven's Mount, Flooded Forest, Verdant Hills, Dunes, Ancestral Steppe, Sandy Plains, Deserted Island, Marshlands, Desert, Volcano (3rd), Great Forest, Ruined Ridge, Wildspire Waste, Ancient Forest, Old Jungle, Jungle, Everwood, Sunken Hollow, Volcanic Hollow, Volcano.|move = 360* Bite}} Physiology Ryatroxos '''(Ree-Uh-Trocks-Os) is a large and powerful, quadrupedal Fanged Wyvern characterized by their crests, serpent like lower jaws and well developed forelegs and hindlegs. Its thick hide is littered with hard boney osteoderms and scutes as well as long acid filled spines along its back and tail which provide Ryatroxos with protection. Ryatroxos has a narrow and notched upper jaw filled with rows of razor sharp teeth and fangs and its lower jaw is able to split in a similar manner to serpents and move independently from one another. It has four powerful legs with large claws like most other Fanged Wyverns, but it is able to use its forelegs as arms unlike other fanged wyverns. All of its four limbs have three walking digits with thick and powerful talons and pseudo thumbs to help grip objects and aid in bearing weight. Ryatroxos tail is very long and is adorned with powerful stinger like tail club filled with a highly concentrated form of its corrosive venom. Abilities As a quadrupedal Fanged Wyvern, its arms have evolved into forelegs, which allow it to move at great speeds with excellent mobility. Though its forelegs are developed to bear its weight it still has strong enough digits and claws to use as weapons. Ryatroxos hindlimbs are strong enough to bear all the weight of its body for extended periods of time allowing it to stand on them without the support of its stronger forelegs. Ryatroxos have highly evolved lower jaws that have gained the ability to move independent from one another, these jaws posses large fangs that produce a highly corrosive and toxic, acidic venom that it uses to disable prey and would be attackers. Behavior When not engaged in battle Ryatroxos can be seen wandering its territory in search of intruders, if it catches a scent or sight of an intruder, be it hunter or rival monster, it will proceed to attack its foe. Ryatroxos are relentless and aggressive predators. Ryatroxos usually splits its jaws when it roars at its foes, this is a threat display and an attempt to deter a would be aggressor. Ryatroxos are super-predators and are able to take the territory of other monsters with ease but unlike other powerful Monsters like Deviljho, Ryatroxos is not nomadic and tends to stick in an territory as long as it can. Ryatroxos is known to have 2 enraged states one state of minor rage where its spikes overproduce the acidic toxin causing it to leek acidic gas and a pure rage state where Ryatroxos normally dormant fire sack activates causing flames to surge across its body. Habitat Because of its highly territorial nature, Ryatroxos are difficult to observe but most specimens have been spotted in warm and tropical areas such as swamps, jungles and deserts and some have even been know to inhabit volcanic areas but is it assumed they can live in most other other areas as well. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy: * Order: Saurischia * Suborder: Four Legged * Infraorder: Theropod Fang Wyvern * Superfamily: Splitting Jaw Wyverns * Family: Atrox Ryatroxos is a uniquely evolved member of the Fanged Wyvern classification of monsters. Other members this group are the Zinogre and Odogaron. Habitat Range: Ryatroxos can be found living in almost every environment even in hard to live areas like the dunes and volcano, the only environment they seem to be absent in is the tundras and other cold areas. Ecological Niche: Ryatroxos is an incredibly powerful apex predator that is high on the food chain. Ryatroxos can easily prey on monsters such as Aptonoth, Larinoth, Bulldrome, Velocidrome and even other large monsters such as Yian Kut Ku and Congalala. Ryatroxos are also some of the few natural predators of the gargantuan Validoth. Despite being an apex predator, Ryatroxos has to compete with other large predatory monsters. Monsters like Zinogre, Tigrex, Rathalos and Rathian are potential threats to young or sick Ryatroxos. And despite having many predators to deal with are quite deadly themselves with their corrosive venom and brute strength making them more than a match for such competition. Biological Adaptations: Ryatroxos most unique feature is its jaws which are able to unhinge and spread apart to aid in swallowing smaller prey whole and tearing larger chunks out of large prey similar to the jaws of a snake. Another feature Ryatroxos shares with snakes are heat sensing pits at the end of its snout that it uses to help track prey. Another unique feature Ryatroxos posses are its well developed for limbs that even have a pseudo-thumb and large thick claws used for grappling and wrestling other monsters to the ground, these forelimbs even allow it to take a semi-quadrupedal stance and aid in making sharp turns. Ryatroxos also posses a unique venom that is highly toxic and corrosive, this venom is used to weaken and soften up its prey when it bites allowing for chunks to be easier to rip off and swallow. Ryatroxos can also use its acidic venom for self defense and can spit it as a projectile that explodes on contact or be left to detonate, stream or even a mist. Despite its large size it is quite agile and can move at high speeds and even jump and pounce onto prey. Behavior: Ryatroxos are relentless, aggressive predators with surprising skills in battle. These skills have made hunters consider them to be one of the most intelligent and powerful Fanged Wyverns. Their territories are marked with singe marks from their corrosive venom. These monsters are mainly active during the day thus making them diurnal. While adults Ryatroxos live a mostly solitary life, the young hatch lings are known to wonder away from the mothers nest in gangs to hunt on their own from time to time. Attacks '''Attacks Flamethrower - 'Ryatroxos sucks in air and fires out a stream of fire akin to that of Teostra, dealing high damage and inflicting fireblight. '''Dirty Trick - '''Ryatroxos uses its powerful arms to fling dirt and rocks in the direction of the hunter dealing low damage and inflicting stun. '''Charge -' A simple charging attack where it runs towards the hunters in hopes of trampling them, can quickly turn when preforming this attack. This attack is done in a similar manner to a Tigrex or Akantor charge. '''Shoulder Slam - '''Ryatroxos lunges towards hunters in an attempt to hit them with its shoulders in a similar manner to Zinogre, this attack can inflict stun. '''Bite - '''A simple bite that deals moderate damage to a hunter, this attack can inflict bleed. '''Acid Projectile - '''Ryatroxos will fire a projectile of acid at a hunter dealing moderate damage and inflicts corrosion. '''Acid Stream - '''Ryatroxos spits out a concentrated stream of acidic venom causing acidic gas to linger in the areas of impact this attack deals moderate damage and inflicts corrosion. '''Rear Kick - '''Ryatroxos kicks backwards towards anything standing behind it with either one of its hind legs dealing moderate damage. '''360 Acid Mist - '''Ryatroxos will spin in a circle spreading its acidic mist from its tail and jaws. '''Frontal Stomp - '''Ryatroxos quickly slams the ground with it arms and claws dealing heavy damage to anyone caught in the radius of the attack. '''Multi Acid Projectile - '''Ryatroxos gets low to the ground and fires 3 corrosive projectiles from its tail towards its targets dealing moderate damage and leaving acid gas at the area of impact, inflicts corrosion. '''Tail Swipe - '''Ryatroxos swings its tail from side to side in an attempt to hit its foes dealing moderate damage, can inflict stun. '''Trample - '''Ryatroxos runs around quickly towards a hunter in a similar manner to Zinogre dealing moderate damage and inflicting stun. '''Head-butt - '''A heavy hitting attack where a hunter is hit with the full force of an Atroxlong horn like crest knocking them back and inflicting stun. '''Tail Spin - '''Ryatroxos spins around in a similar manner to Tigrex in an attempt to hit a hunter with its tail dealing moderate damage and inflicting stun. '''Acid Mist - '''Ryatroxos will spew a mist of acid from its scutes that will linger in the area and deal continuous damage to hunters caught in the mist. Inflicts corrosion. '''Corrosion Tail Smack - '''Ryatroxos will unhinge its jaws and lunge towards a hunter dealing moderate damage and inflicting corrosion. '''Bleeding Bite - '''Ryatroxos will quickly bite the hunter dealing moderate damage and inflicting bleed. '''Pin - '''Ryatroxos will spread its lower jaw and lunge at hunters. If the attack is successful Ryatroxos will grab the hunter with its jaws, shake its head from side to side with the hunters trapped in its maw and then throw them to the ground dealing high damage and inflicting bleed. '''Claw Swipe - '''Ryatroxos will swing at a hunter with its powerful arms, can be done multiple times with each arm and has a chance to inflict stun. '''180 Bite - '''Ryatroxos will quickly turn around towards a hunter and give a quick bite, can be done more than once has a chance to inflict bleed. '''Tail Slam - '''Ryatroxos slams its powerful tail into the ground causing the ground to shake. '''Back Slam - '''Ryatroxos jumps up and slams into the ground with its back dealing high damage and inflicting stun. '''Pounce - '''Ryatroxos will leap towards a hunter and land on them dealing high damage. '''360 Bite - '''Ryatroxos spins around with its jaws unhinged dealing heavy damage and inflicting bleed. '''Enraged Attacks Corrosive Pounce - '''Ryatroxos claws start to drip with highly corrosive acid and dragon energy. Aroxlong will lunge at hunters with its claws hoping to gore them dealing massive damage and causing an explosion of corrosive acid and dragon energy in the nearby area. Inflicts corrosion and dragonblight. '''Thermal Stream - '''Ryatroxos fires a powerful concentrated stream of acid and fire that explodes violently when hitting the ground dealing massive damage. Inflicts corrosion and fireblight. '''Atrox Fire - '''Ryatroxos fires out a concentrated ball of fire at foes dealing high damage and inflicting fireblight. '''Thermal Mist - '''Ryatroxos ignites the acid on its body causing a huge wall of flame to pulse from its body dealing high damage and inflicting severe fireblight. '''Back Flip Slam - '''Ryatroxos jumps in the air and slams its bladed tail into hunters dealing high damage. '''Super-heated Bite - '''Ryatroxos lunges at a hunter with its jaws engulfed in flames and then bites down creating a shock wave of fire deals high damage and inflicts fireblight. '''Acidic Tail Bomb - '''Ryatroxos stabs its tail barb into the ground and injects its acidic venom into it causing geysers of corrosive gas to spew from the ground around it, Ryatroxos than quickly jumps into the air an fires a flaming projectile towards the ground causing a massive explosion that deals heavy damage and inflicts corrosion and fireblight. NOTE: All of Ryatroxos physical attacks now inflict corrosion when it is in its first enraged state, but when in its second it inflicts fireblight. Carves '''High Rank Carves Cutscene Introduction Cutscene * Location: Dunes, Day * Synopsis: The Hunter has just entered Area 4 and walks towards the edge of the cliff looking down on a small herd of seemingly distressed Apceros, the hunter is perplexed by what could be causing the armored and normally aggressive herbivores to panicking in such a manner. The hunter then realizes all the Apceros have focused their attention slightly above his/her general direction, the hunter then hears a low pitched growl and slowly looks back and up. The hunter freezes as they see a massive Fanged Wyvern perched just on the ledge above them, the titanic Fanged Wyvern lets out a deafening roar and leaps towards the Apceros herd and unknowingly towards the hunter. The hunter quickly jumps out of the way as the large Fanged Wyvern crashes into the ground and causes the Apceros herd to flee in terror. The Fanged Wyvern quickly resumes chase of the herd but is stopped by the bull of the herd who attempts to deter the Fanged Wyvern. The Fanged Wyvern quickly attacks the bull Apceros with its jaws only for its teeth to slide off its thick shell. The Apceros bull quickly retaliates with a blow from its tail to the Fanged Wyverns head, which did little but annoy the beast. The view returns to the hunter still lying on the ground watching the Fanged Wyvern effortlessly flip the Apceros bull over and deliver a lethal bite to its head and neck. The wyvern begins to feed as the hunter starts to rise and accidentally step on a dry branch alerting their presence to the large monster. The Beast slowly lifts its head and smells the air and then suddenly turns toward the hunter. The hunter prepares to defend themselves and the Monster growls, the hunt begins. Theme Gallery Ryatroxos Juvenile "Atroxling" by Nrex117.PNG Ryatroxos Icon by Nrex117.png Ryatroxos by Nrex117.PNG Atroxlong Render by Nrex117.jpg Atroxlong render 2 by Nrex117.PNG AtroxlongV4 by Nrex117.PNG Ryatroxos Complete by Nrex117.PNG Notes * Ryatroxos is the dominant predator in the Scorched Plateau. * Ryatroxos has no low rank carves as it can only be encountered during high rank quests and above. * When it is enraged acidic mist covers its whole body and arms and its upper body bursts into flames. * Ryatroxos is based on multiple species of animals both extant and extinct! ** Some of the animals it is based on includes theropod dinosaurs like Dilophosaurus and Giganotosaurus. It also has features based on the prehistoric crocodile and dinosaur relative Saurosuchus. Some modern animals that provided some inspiration for some of Ryatroxos features are Spitting Cobras and Horned Vipers. * When low on stamina Ryatroxos will either hunt smaller monsters, feed from a carcass or feed on weakened, sleeping or dead large monsters. ** Ryatroxos will feed from dropped raw meat when low on stamina, it will not however feed from poisoned, tainted or drugged meat even if it is low on stamina. * Ryatroxos tail can be severed after it is scarred. * Ryatroxos Crest and head can be damaged. * Ryatroxos roar requires HG earplugs to block. * Ryatroxos is one of the few monster with the power and ferocity to actively hunt other large monsters such as Validoth and Sicarapax! * Ryatroxos are a rival species to Ferrumos and often compete violently to become top predators of a region. * Ryatroxos was originally called Atroxlong and was a Brute Wyvern. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern